Cervantes
"The problem wasn't getting out or in...it was making Rexion shut up." '''-'''Cervantes; explaining why they were spotted by the Titans Appearance Like most of the group, he has to have a very perfect face for the fact that he is an angel. He is slightly taller than Robin but not taller that Cyborg. He is as slim as Starfire however. Biography and Story Cervantes was orphaned at a very young age. Unlike most of his kind, he belonged to a class of angels with unusual black wings. He was a loner when he was young, not until he met with a Hazel angel named Azriath and his big companion Arturios, a White angel. At the coming of age, the 3 decided to enter the academy and become knights of the Heavens. He came by his light a few months later, unbelievable as it may seem, he faded into the darkness while he was on a training session, there a voice called out to him and told him of his Light. "You were intrusted to take to the shadows and fight within the shadow, your color is of no concern to you, it is what you do with what you hace now. To you, I give dominion of the darkness." ''the voice said and he reappeared in his cabin. During the war, he used his uncanny abilities to destroy massive hordes of demons. He would take out large demons with ease. During the Calm Tides, he was restless because of Azriath who was suddenly fetched by Rexion; all of them were called forth during his trial and they were allowed to have final requests before the sentence is carried. Cervantes told the court that if in the event that Azriath would be sent out of Earthrealm, he too would go with him. So his wings were taken and was brought alongside the other 4 who denounced their grandeur lives for the sake of brotherhood. Personality Cervantes is the thinker of the group, he's the idealist and the one that comes out with a plan. Thanks to his vigilance, the team gets a heads up of what the opponent can do. The 5 of the wanderers resemble the Titans. Rexion - Beast Boy Chrxion - Raven Cervantes - Robin Arturios - Cyborg (loose the comedic side) Maverick - =he's all his own= Azrael - Starfire (though he's been living for almost 1900 years, human nature still intruges him) Powers, Weapons and Abilities Powers and Abilities When i tell you he's almost like Robin, he is. He doesn't show of his powers coz he nows that in order to do so, he needs to tap on his dark side. Essentially he has 2 forms,but his look never changes though, just the eyes, here they are: New Moon (Dark Side) *Enhanced Fighting Capabilities - Ths is the only time he is able to use his fists. *Shadow Dominion - when in this stage, he is able to manipulate most shadows but not the shadows of his enemies. He turn them into monsters, blades and even barriers. He can also transport to any shadow. *Enhanced Strength - when he is Dark Side his strength matches even Arturios' himself. *Semi-permeable - in Dark Side, he is essentially a shadow so no normal physical attack can do aything. Full Moon (Bright Side) *Master Sorcerrer - in this form, he matches Rorek in magic with his mind alone. *Elemental Dominion - he can also control the 4 elements of Aristotle. Even all at the same time. *Semi-Invulnerability - in the Bright Side, his defensive barriers is also known as the Magna Crest, one of the strongest magical barriers in Earthrealm. Weapons '''Flaw -' A pair of scythes that has endless chains attached to them. They are used for only 3 things; fighting, grabbing enemies from the dark and nearly shredding them to shreds and transportation similar to spiderman (only with chains) 'Deadlock '- A spear with 2 scythes as edges. The scythes are the extension of his abilities, it allows him to tap both sides which costs him a lot of strength.It is also a form that allows him to be able to fight physically. Weakness He is a nocturnal person and never participates on day operations. He is also most vulnerable when on either Dark or Bright Side coz its when he loses the Heaven's Guard and is prone to normal attacks. Category:Characters Category:Endless Wanderers Category:Male